Bow-tie Bachata
by darthsydious
Summary: Just a random bit of Sherlolly fluff. We all know Sherlock loves to dance, obviously he would love to dance with his wife. Pairings include: Sherlock/Molly, John/Mary, Greg/Anthea. At one point there is also a "Cupid Shuffle".


_So...I'm not gonna lie. This is based off a couple I saw at a friend's wedding I was at a week or so ago. This couple was just...perfection. They danced so well together, such a compliment to each other. He was super tall, and she was just barely to his shoulder, and I realized "OMG, if Sherlock and Molly danced together, that's what they'd look like." And as we all know Sherlock loves to dance, it just seemed right that Molly would know, and together they'd be awesome. So thanks, mystery wedding guests from like two weeks ago. _

* * *

Sherlock disliked most weddings. Mostly because there were so many people, all of them dancing, half of them sloshed on cheap alcohol and wearing terrible hats. Or maybe that was New Years…

However this wedding in particular wasn't too terrible. Thus-far the guests were tolerable, the bride and groom were pleasant, (surprising how Greg and Anthea met to begin with, let alone hit it off enough to marry) and the music was enjoyable. Sherlock spent most of the evening tapping his foot under the table; John passed him a drink now and again in between dances with Mary. The only downfall was the tie Molly made him wear. He detested ties and only wore them in times where it was absolutely necessary to wear one, John's wedding for instance. Molly had tied it, lamenting it was crooked.

"I'll only untie it later in the evening, so it doesn't matter," he said as she fussed with the plum colored bowtie.

"You can untie it if you dance with me," She said. He quirked an eyebrow.

"You think I don't dance?"

"Not with me," she said, making another futile attempt to straighten the tie.

~O~

That evening, after the speeches were made and the champagne was poured and drunk, people moved on to the harder alcohol and the deejay began putting on dancing music. Sherlock heard a familiar beat, tapping his foot in time. He looked over at Molly, swaying along with the music. She met his gaze, shimmying in her seat as she pulled a face at him.

"I owe you a dance, several in fact," he said and got up, tossing his napkin on his chair and pulling her to her feet.

They fell in step on the dance floor, posture perfect.

"I didn't know you could dance," Sherlock said with some surprise as she looked up at him, not evening worrying about her feet. She didn't have to. She knew the steps, knew when he was going to turn her, and even threw in a shimmy as he circled her back into his arms.

"I took a few courses," she said. She smiled up at him, and he returned it. She was confident on the dance floor, as was he, and they made a striking pair. There is something to be said for a man who knows how to dance, to have confidence and know it without showing off. Sherlock had confidence, and while he never did know how to not show off, those at the reception did know a good pair when they saw one. John and Mary watched from their corner of the dance floor with some surprise and amusement as Molly and Sherlock moved as one, each turn and step anticipated.

The song ended and Sherlock tugged at his bowtie, letting it hang around his neck.

"Get rid of this bloody thing," he muttered. "Air at last." Molly laughed as a faster song came on.

"Can you salsa?" she asked, louder as they were near the speakers.

"Try and keep up!" he hollered back.

Suddenly among the couples on the crowded floor, everyone trying to keep up with the beat, everyone turned to look over their shoulders and admire the Holmes' who actually seemed to know what they were doing, and looked elegant doing so. Sherlock and Molly had surprised each other that night. He had no idea Molly could dance, and he was proud she was the envy of quite a few guests (that may be because she had such a charming partner, but who was he to say?). Molly had some idea Sherlock could dance, but she never thought he'd take the time with her to do so. He didn't go clubbing (truth be told, neither did she) and the only good dance music is ever played at weddings, and they were rare enough. Sherlock realized he was enjoying himself, and requested several more songs from the deejay so that he could continue dancing with Molly. The beat suddenly changed and he looked up from his wife, somewhat confused. This was not a dance he knew. Line dances. How annoyingly…not complicated, ridiculous? Perhaps that was the word.

"Oh! We have to dance this one!" she kept hold of his hand so he couldn't go. "John! Mary! Go find Greg and Anthea!" The bride and groom were already behind them, everyone else was lining up. "This one is easy!" Molly shouted over the music. Sherlock stood beside her, watching everyone raise their hands, singing along and clapping in time.

"So help me, if this is that stupid sliding song-"

"It's not the electric slide, and that's a classic! They tell you what to do in this one," she said. "Listen-

"_- to the left, to the left, to the left, to the left_

_Now kick, now kick, now kick, now kick_

_Now walk it by yourself, now walk it by yourself-"_

Sherlock watched Molly's feet with patience beyond what John thought him capable of. Within a few moments he'd caught on and was even smiling a little, more so at Molly snapping her fingers in time to the music, shaking her hips and shimmying as she 'walked it by herself' through what was apparently a "Cupid Shuffle". Sherlock realized he loved watching his wife dance. She was absolutely herself, having fun, and full of confidence, beaming up at him. He caught a glimpse of the wedding band on her finger, shining and catching the glow from the twinkling fairy lights that were strung overhead. The song ended and everyone was laughing and applauding before a slower song came on. Immediately they all broke off into pairs, John and Mary automatically reaching for each other, swaying in time to the music.

"Do you want to sit this one out?" Sherlock asked. Molly smiled up at him.

"No." He put his arm around her, the other finding her hand. It was just one of those silly ballads that couples could only step side to side to, but it didn't seem to matter, because he got to stand so close to Molly. Sherlock found himself conjuring up excuses to take Molly dancing. There were restaurants, surely, that played music sufficient for dancing, and if not they could always take courses, if for nothing else than the fact that they liked dancing together. The music played on far into the evening, long after the bride and groom departed for their honeymoon. Sherlock and Molly didn't dance to every song, but more often than not they could be found quite happily hand in hand on the dance floor, moving in time to the music.


End file.
